


艾沈 无脑车

by SGYY



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M, 艾沈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGYY/pseuds/SGYY
Summary: 一次灵感创作，有点雷





	艾沈 无脑车

艾伦带沈腾走向一间房间，打开房门，强烈的欲望从房间里被释放。房间干净整洁，灯光柔和优雅，若不是那一-排排的工具，怎么会有人将这间房跟人欲放在一起想象。 艾伦对她说:“这里的一切都是为你准备的，现在你什么都不用做，只要好好享受我为你带来的服务就行了。”说罢，艾伦用眼罩遮住了沈腾的视线，褪去了沈腾所有的衣物，让她躺在床上，用绳子把她的手绑在床的两侧。艾伦拿出事先准备好的震动器，抹上润滑剂，轻轻地放入那片禁地，冰凉的感觉让沈腾不自觉地抖动了一下。这个小东西的形状像一只鱼，翘起的尾巴在放入禁地的时候正好可以遮挡住禁区外那粉红色的小突起。艾伦按下手中的按钮，小鱼开始游动。沈腾身下传来- -阵阵酥麻的感觉，在双重刺激下，她忍不住想合拢双腿来减轻瘙痒感。艾伦发现了沈腾的举动，强行将她的双腿分开，用绳子固定在床尾两侧。转身走向那一排工具，认真挑选出一条蓝色的鞭子，鞭子的前端是触感极好的绒布条，尾端是皮质的手把，这条鞭子人的征服欲大增。他俯身亲吻了她微微张开的双唇，便操控鞭子.上的绒布条在她的双峰之间游走，视觉被遮挡让沈腾对于鞭子的游走更加敏感，下身的双重刺激和_上身不明物的轻抚，让她忍不住发出轻微的呻吟声。 看着床上面色潮红呼吸急促的美人，艾伦的兽欲开始被释放，他开始轻咬两颗小珠子。三重刺激使她开始请求身上人“求..求你，把我身下的东西..... .取出来。”听到她的呻吟，他听取她的建议，取出肆意游动的小鱼，看着因为刺激而流淌着爱液的禁地，艾伦的兽欲完全地释放了，他解开裤子的链条，伸出坚挺的性器，取出一个安全套套上,然后让他的欲望在她的禁区里长驱直入。下身的东西刚被取出来，好不容易得到缓解的机会，还没反应过来就又被炙热的物体占满。 “嗯..不...不要”遮挡视线的眼罩被拿开，她看到他快速地抽动着，她的意识被刺激得逐渐模糊，她张开嘴呼吸着，试图缓解艾伦不停抽动带来的酥麻的感觉，却被身上人吻住，不给她一点机会，直到她快要窒息，不停地扭动身子，这个缠绵的吻才停下。吻停了,沈腾软绵绵地躺着，任由艾伦在她身上从颈部到锁骨到胸膛肆意侵略。 就在沈腾快要到达高潮的时候，身上人的动作突然慢了下来，开始反过来缓缓地勾引着她的欲望。粗大的棍棒在她的下体不断出入，这样的动作让她心痒，生理泪水在她的眼眶里打转，她看着眼前这个人，感觉自己的欲望正在他的挑逗下毫无保留地被释放出来，她忍不住地请求艾伦道:“请. .请你..嗯啊..快一点。“ 听到她的请求，他忍不住咬了她一口:“你在跟我说话?”她说不出口，只好点头示意。他开始挑逗她:“叫主人，还有，你想让我快点做什么”现在的她只想快点释放心中的欲火，屈辱感被抛在脑后，委曲求全地说“主人，求你..快一点..肏我。”美人的要求，自然是要满足的。艾伦加快了抽动的频率，性器不断的抽动让沈腾一下享受到了到达顶峰的快感。释放过后，她便睡着了。禁地里的抽动也让他意料不到地释放了。艾伦意犹未尽地离开沈腾的身体，抱着她到浴室清理，换上睡衣，带回了卧室。他亲吻了她的额头，缓缓睡下了。


End file.
